


Picture

by AnonymousSong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, exchangelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/pseuds/AnonymousSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent!Lock for the Exchange!Lock AU challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and late ;^; I'm awful trash and have been really busy lately.
> 
> I've got some art to go with this and I'll try to have it up in a day or two but here's a short Parent!Lock that I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Apologizes again for sucking Dx

“What’s that one, Grandpa?” Theodore asked, bouncing on his toes in excitement, his blond curls shooting up with each bounce. Siger smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm and pressed his eye to the telescope.

“That’s Mars.” Siger leaned back, allowing Teddy to look through the lens again. The boy crouched to look again, grinning wide. “It’s the one right next to us.”

“Between us and Jupiter, right?” Teddy put in.

“Correct, you’re right on it.”

“I’ve been teaching Papa all about the stars!” the seven-year-old explained.

“He’s very good at it,” John said, walking up to join their conversation. He slipped Teddy’s coat on, since the temperature had dropped once the sun had fallen. Teddy struggled into his coat before latching onto his father, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to look into the telescope. 

“Look, Dad, it’s Mars!”

“Oh, wow! Did you find that all on your own?”

Teddy nodded, going back to gazing through the lens.

John softly said to Siger, “Sherlock’s been researching the stars in the middle of the night. Keeps telling me about the rings on Saturn and black holes.”

Siger chuckled. “He was fascinated by stars as a child. The stars and the seas; anything that could lead to exciting adventures.”

John turned to look back at the house, where he could see through the patio door to Sherlock in the kitchen, sitting with his mother and Mrs Hudson. He had a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms, looking calm and utterly fascinated with the three-year-old, as per usual.

“Grandpa! I think I can see Jupiter! Is it Jupiter?”

John got back to his feet, leaving his son to explore the stars with his grandfather. Teddy hadn’t been able to stop talking about how excited he was to stargaze with Siger for the entire past week.

He reentered the house, hearing that Violet and Mrs Hudson had moved from their earlier topic of gardening and onto the exciting days of their youth. They were both laughing into their hands about something that John had missed.

“And then!” Mrs Hudson tried to say between giggles. “And then, dear, he says, ‘Why Maggie, how on Earth did your shoes get up there?’”

The two women burst into laughter, hands over their chests. John didn’t have a clue what was so funny but he couldn’t help but smile.

John came up to Sherlock’s side. Sherlock had his long legs stretched out in front of him and had one hand held tightly by Elizabeth’s smaller one. He dropped a kiss into the detective’s curls. “We can go put her in one of the beds, if you want.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I’d rather hold her.”

John brushed back the dark hair on Lizzie’s forehead.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. John pulled it out to see Greg’s name flashing on his screen.

“He texted me earlier,” Sherlock said, “but I couldn’t reach my phone.”

“How’d you know it was him, then?”

“He always texts and when I don’t answer, he always texts you next.”

“It’s about a crime scene. Two bodies found strung upside down from a ceiling, like bats. No prints at all have been found and no ID on the bodies.”

Sherlock pursed his lips and John could practically hear his brain working, how it sped through deductions.

“Oh, go on, you two,” Violet said. She stood and came around to Sherlock, motioning him to get up. “Lord knows you’ll vibrate right out of your skins if you don’t go. We’d be more than happy to watch the children. It’s almost their bed time anyway.”

“Violet, you don’t-” John started.

“No, no! I insist. You’d both walk around like agitated cats, otherwise. The children were already staying for the weekend. Siger and I would never complain about having the dears for an extra night.”

She carefully began pulling Lizzie from Sherlock’s arms, though the detective looked stricken. He stood to make sure that she was secure, handing her over gently. Lizzie gave a mumble and moved her nose deeper into Violet’s neck, continuing to sleep. Violet adjusted the girl in her arms, humming in a delighted way.

John picked up Sherlock’s coat from his chair. “Come on. Faster you solve it, the faster we can get back.”

Sherlock sighed before straightening and slipping his coat on, making sure the collar was popped. “If Greg has pulled me away from a seven,” he started grumbling.

“Greg knows where we are. It’s got to be an important one if he’s calling us in.”

Sherlock replied to Greg’s text and immediately started getting pictures and more information. “Looks like the bodies have latin phrases carved into them.”

“So, at least an eight, yeah?”

“Possibly. Depends on what they translate into.”

John smiled. He could see how excited Sherlock was, despite how controlled he was trying act. It was like Teddy being excited about the stars, just a bit more disturbing because Sherlock’s excitement came because of dead bodies and murder. But John was used to that.

\---

Five hours and 17 minutes later, Sherlock and John stumbled away from New Scotland Yard, bruised but laughing quietly together.

“I wish Greg had gotten that on video,” John said between giggles. “You wasted what could have been a life on stage, I swear.”

“I thought about it briefly when I was younger,” Sherlock laughed. “But as you can see, most of them were too vain for my likely.”

“He pissed himself though.” John laid a hand on his forehead, his face starting to ache from laughing so much. “Honest to God pissed himself. Hadn’t actually seen a murderer do that before.”

“I told you that he had a phobia of ghosts.”

“He was trying to exorcise demons, but he was terrified of ghosts,” John marveled. “We may have gone overboard on scaring him, though. He deserves it for what he did to those two managers but, Lord, Sherlock, I didn’t know your voice could go so deep.”

Sherlock coughed. “Yes, I imagine I’ll lose my voice for a brief while because of it.”

John pulled his phone out to check the time and noticed he had a text message. “Your mum texted me a few hours ago.” He pulled open the text and smiled at the picture. Sherlock peered over his shoulder at it, his eyes going soft.

Teddy and Lizzie were lying in bed, completely asleep. Both were hugging their favorite plush animals - Teddy had his otter, Oliver, hugged close to his chest while Lizzie had flung both arms out, barely holding on to her penguin plush. She hadn’t named it, as far as John knew, just referred to it as ‘small Papa’. 

Sherlock took the phone from his hand and sent the picture to his own phone. John reclaimed his mobile and then slid his hand into Sherlock’s.

“Come on. This is our weekend off. Let’s go home,” John said, grinning. “I fully intend to make you lose your voice completely.”


End file.
